Not just any Beaver
by Aurora-Shine
Summary: Recent graduate Beaver moves back home where he struggles to settle into real life. Will contain slash, Beaver/OMC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with _Greek _particularly the character of _Beaver._ The other characters are my own.

**Warnings: **Will contain eventual slash in later chapters, so be warned. Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Err.. I mean, Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was stupid really. Caught up in this dream, this fantasy, this… it was just so stupid.

But all good things must come to an end. Heath, Wade, and Rusty and all the Kappa Tau, they all moved on of course. Even Cappie had to give way to real life eventually. How most of them got away with some sort of degree, they might never know.

He started out with a football scholarship, but that fell through really quickly. There was beer to be had. And Parties. And more beer. He's lucky that he ended up with a business degree. He owed it all to heavy cram sessions with Rusty but mostly of course, a very very "modified" programmable calculator entrusted to him by Cappie.

It didn't sink in at graduation. It didn't sink in when he booked his flight back home. It didn't sink in when his mother and brother picked him up from the airport. It didn't sink in on the chatty ride home. It didn't sink in when he unpacked in his old room, still untouched. It didn't sink in hanging out with his brother, catching up on old news.

It did sink in when his father joined them at dinner. The silence around the table was deafening.

"I don't expect you at the business right away, Charles. You got till Monday."

_Great, that gives me….. uh…. five whole days to grow up. You can do this Beaver._ He let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. _You can do this Beaver, you can do this._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **This is my first story, but I just had to write something with Beaver (man, I love Beaver) as a more mature complex character. And of course it had to be slash (with OMC).

Have got major plot bunny running, but still deciding on a good backstory, especially since as a non-American I have no idea about geography. Where's Beaver from? What's the family business?

Should have Chapter 1 up soon. Sorry for the long note…


	2. Chapter 1: A sort of Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with _Greek _particularly the character of _Beaver._ The other characters are my own.

**Warnings: **Will contain eventual slash in later chapters.

Chapter 1: A sort of Homecoming

"Where exactly are we going?"

He has only been gone for a few years, but Beaver was already feeling out of place. This was supposed to be his home, but everything had changed. Would things go back to how they were? With his friends? His family? Probably never again, but he had until Monday to delude himself.

"Dude, relax. What are you so nervous about anyways? It's not like you."

Scott was right. He has changed, something changed. Even back when they were kids, there wasn't a time when he was this sombre. He's the funny man, the class clown. Some would even say village idiot, but those closest to him knew he wasn't exactly dumb. Ok, he wasn't a genius, or even smart. But he wasn't stupid. And he had a healthy obsession with Wikipedia, which could only make him intelligenter, right?

"Sorry Scott, it's just… everything is … different now, you know? I mean, I'm supposed to start work on Monday and I still don't know what it is I will be doing."

The suspense was killing him, but not enough to dare ask his father about it. His father was definitely scarier than that.

"God… you are really depressing me, you really need a drink."

Beaver took a deep breath and looked outside the truck's window. Scott was right, this was unlike him. He was really really looking forward to this drink now. Speaking of which, they were having that drink at The Bog which was not the way they were driving right now…

"Aren't we going downtown? Did we miss a turn?"

"Oh, we are picking up some more people. They are just dying to meet you."

They were meeting Beaver's little brother Nick and his girlfriend Sarah at the pub. There weren't really that many of their old friends left who stayed close. None of whom he used to hang out with during highschool anyways.

"Anyone I know?"

"Well… I don't think you remember him. Wayne? We hung out a lot more after you went off to CRU. He used to be in our history class, or was it biology? I can't remember. We were in different crowds back then."

Ah… the old highschool days. He was part of the 'popular' football jock crowd, so he didn't struggle socially, which is really all that mattered back then, to him at least. From their crowd he'd only stayed in touch with Scott, the rest had moved away to, basically, move on with life.

That should have included Scott, but as it goes, you can't choose the cards life deals you. As an only child without a father, when his mother became sick, there was no question in Scott's mind who was going to take care of her, which is what he has been doing working as a mechanic.

"I can't remember a Wayne. Why would he remember me?"

"He doesn't. Well, a little. Most of the stuff he knows is what I told him."

"You talk about me?"

"You're my best bud, man. Of course I talk about you."

Scott took a turn and parked in the driveway of a house. Beaver unbuckled and was about to step out of the truck when he noticed Scott hadn't even moved an inch. His hands were still gripping the steering wheel.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just… uh… can you, you know, can you be nice to him? I really want you guys to get along."

Beaver was speechless for a second. This was a strange and awkward moment that came out of nowhere. He didn't even realise the silence went on and on, until Scott turned to look at him. He looked… young.

"Whoa, I… what?"

This was confusing. Beaver scratched the back of his head, a reaction to relieve tension.

"You make it sound like… like I'm evil."

He let out a short laughing snort, because this was sort of… ridiculous. Beaver wasn't a bully, or a mean person. Where was this coming from?

"I know, sorry, I'm just… Jesus… sorry, forget it. Forget I said anything."

With that he was out in a flash, the slam of the car door waking Beaver up from the daze. _Well this is going to be interesting. Who the hell is Wayne?_

Stepping out of the truck, he noticed that Scott was already knocking on the door. He turned around to look at Beaver briefly before turning back towards the door, looking down at his feet. The nervous energy he'd been feeling since coming back home was creeping back into his gut.

_What the hell is going on…_

**AN:** Taking in all reviews, and advice. Still new to this after all.


End file.
